Gunning Down Romance
by Holly McKeever
Summary: Ron is a Vampire, and he and Draco's younger sister, Calthina, are hoplessly in love....


Attachments Name Type Save View Part 1 text/plain Save Part 2 text/html Save  
  
By: Sylverfall Pairings: Warnings: PWP POV Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all other characters (except for Calthina Malfoy) are property of J.R. Rowling. I have nothing, so please don't sue! Thank You!  
Ron's POV  
  
love and all moments are just chemical reactions in your brain, in your brain.  
  
Her hair fell a-crossed my pillow luxuriously. I reveled in it as I kissed her slowly. She was warm and alive, and tasted sweeter than honey. * Like gypsy blood,* I thought. Her name was Calthina Malfoy, she was in Slytherin, and her eyes burned with a blue fire I had never seen before. She was perfect. I slowly slid my tongue acrossed her collar bone,.producing a moan, just as I imagined she would sound when I finally had her.  
  
feelings of aggression are the absence of the love druf in your veins, in your veins.  
  
I slowly kissed a trail down to her stomache as I unfastened her lacey red bra as I did. I looked at her breasts for a moment, perfectly round, perfect to her body. I slowly suckled on one, then the other, driving herabsolutely crazy. Her breaths came in ragged, uneven pants, and her heart pounded erratically. I kissed a trail up to her neck, and nibbled on her ear, winning another sweet moan, and a small buck from her hips. She looked into my eyes, a begging, pleading look in her eyes.  
  
love, come quickly, 'cause I feel my self-esteem is caving in, it's only plain.  
  
I slowly slipped off her panties, leaving them in a pile with the rest of her clothes, along with my shirt and pants. She whimpered with need. She encircled me with her arms and legs and flipped me, landing on top.  
  
love, come quickly, 'cau I don't think that I can keep this monster in, it's in my skin.  
  
She kissed me, long and deep, then kissed a trail down my neck, to my chest. She flicked her tongue a-crossed one nipple, then blew air a- crossed it, eliciting a groan from me.  
  
Calthina's POV  
  
love and the socially acceptable emotions are morphine, they're morphine.  
  
I stared down at him. He was cool to the touch, as obviously turned on as he was. He was handsome, with fiery red hair, and deep blue eyes, like sapphires, with a blaze of light blue around the pupil. He was a real looker, and sweet to top. I slowly drew his boxer's off, and just stared at his rock-hard length.  
  
barely concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen, rarely seen.  
  
I slowly lowered my face and licked the tip, my hair pooling over his lithe form like a shining black curtain. I felt his hands run through it, over and over, like he couldn't get enough of it. I took in his whole length, engulfing it in heat. My head slowly moved up and down, then I blew air over it, causing him to moan in pure ecstasy.  
  
love, I beg you, lift me up to that reverend point of view, the world of two.  
  
I was driving him mad, and I knew it. My family would be furious if they found out, maybe they'd disown me even. A Malfoy sleeping with a Weasley? Not to mention the Vampire of them all! A disgrace to the family, they would say to him being a Weasley. A disgrace to the whole Wizarding community, they would say to the fact that he's a Vampire.  
  
love, don't leave me, 'cause I console myself that all my cards are true, I really do.  
  
I kissed a trail up to his nipples, and teased them once again. I had never needed him so bad, for so long, I thought it was another one of my dreams. In fact, I had never needed *anyone* as badly as I needed him. 'God, if this is another one of my dreams, please, let me stay asleep!' I prayed. But it felt too real to be a dream. His hair was slightly tousled, and the thought that a Gryffindor could walk in at any time and see us together only excited me more. I nibbled at his ear and ran my fingers lightly over his forearms.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I'm gonna get romance, it never did a thing for me.  
  
She slowly positioned herself so that the tip of my erection just barly brushed at that sweet spot between her legs. It was warm and slick with her liquids. She slowly lowered herself on me, until my whole length was in her, a moan escaping her supple pink lips as she did so. She was so tight and warm! I placed my arms around her waist and kissed a trail along her neck, gently nibbling and biting. I flipped her so that I was on top, and slowly withdrew, then pumped back into her. Her silky-soft hair was everywhere, and so where her hands.  
  
the heartache and misery, ain't nothin' but a tragedy.  
  
I glided in and out, driving the both of us closer to completion. Underneath me her head whipped back and forth, and her fingernails dug into my back. I started pumping a little faster, and she groaned in pleasure. Her hips started to buck as she searched for deeper penetration. She was wild, and I loved it.  
  
I'm gonna get romance, it never did a thing for me. The heartache and misery, ain't nothin' but a tragedy.  
  
She wrapped herself around me and flipped me, and rose to a sitting position. She paused for a moment, then started rocking back and forth, slowly. I was helpless to stop a gasp from escaping me. Her hair cascaded down her back, down to her waist. A light sheen was on her forehead and arms, along with her chest, her stomach, and her legs. I sat up and cradled her in my arms as she continued rocking.  
  
Calthina's POV  
  
love don't leave me! i'm gonna take these broken wings, i'm gonna take these broken wings, and learn to fly.  
  
He felt wonderful inside me. It was all I could do to stay at this pace, amd it was getting maddening. It was driving him up the bloody wall too, I could tell. He was doing all he could to keep from pounding into me mercissly, I could tell, but the pressure was building in the both of us. I was higher than I had ever been, and I was glad he was the one to take me there. Suddenly I felt this wave of urgency. I pushed him to the bed, then flipped him so he was on top again.  
  
learn to fly away. learn to fly away.and learn to fly away. i'm gonna take these broken wings,  
  
He looked at me questioningly. I could only nod in response to the question burning so obviously in his eyes. I could loose myself in that look. He sped up, and I could feel my climax was getting close. I held on to him for dear life as he pounded into me. I felt my muscles clamp down, and my back arched. He pumped into me one more time, and threw his head back, screaming my name. I panted beneath him as he emptied out inside me, then collapsed on top of me, panting as well.  
  
i'm gonna take these broken wings, and learn to fly, and learn to fly away, and learn to fly away, and learn to fly away. 


End file.
